Creation panel
The Creation Menu is used to create custom swords, guns, and vehicles. To export an item into the world, you must have all the needed template materials, materials, and dyes. You can also download ISO files (Interstellar Organization for Standardization ) and import these into your game. __TOC__ Here is a site that includes a lot of iso people around the world: Iso Planet Explorer The controls on the Creation Menu This section describes the different controls found in the Creation Menu. Bottom Bar The bottom bar contains the main controls for creating items. Four tabs are available for controlling what goes into the creation. To select a template, material, or dye, select the correct tab and left click on the desired material. The "Template" panel contain required items for exporting creations, such as sword hilts, gun barrels, and wheels. Materials form the body of your creation. Each material has different properties that will effect the final properties of the creation. These are discussed separately for each type of creation. The "Dye" tab is essentially for painting your creation. Remember you must have all the dyes in order to export a creation, so if you are limited in dyes, you may want to take that into consideration. The "Iso" tab allows you to store .peiso files that you created or downloaded. These can be accessed in all game modes, meaning a good sword or gun may be exported into any game mode. Directly above the various tabs on the bottom bar is a slider bar. It can be used with dyes, once eraser, paint, or ink mode has been selected. Eraser removes dyes in the targeted area. Paint covers a larger area. Ink is a precise application used to draw designs over the base coat of paint. You cannot apply dyes to template materials, only materials. In material mode you may select different brushes. "Flat Square", "Sphere", and "Cube" all work pretty much as they sound. "Free Sized" allows you to draw a box in the X/Y plane, with the first clicked point being a corner. Draw the box, then click. This will fix the X/Y plane and allow you to scroll the box into the Z plane. Clicking one last time will place the box. To the right of the slider bar and above the materials selection bar is a button labeled mirroring. This button opens up a new menu that allows you to mirror your actions in the x, y, or z direction. You can mirror in multiple planes simultaneously and adjust the plane the mirroring is occurring along. Uses of mirroring are discussed for each type of creation. All the way to the right are controls for saving and clearing your current creation. From right to left the controls are "Undo", "Redo", "Delete", "Clear All", "Save", "Save As", and "Export". In order to create an Iso file use "Save" or "Save As". "Export" attempts to bring your creation into your game world. You may only export if you are in a game and have sufficient material. Clicking the "Export" button when you are in the Creation Menu and not in a game will return a "Not enough material, cannot craft!" warning. Right Side The right bar contains the "Cost" and "Attribute" tabs. These tabs will inform you about the cost and calculated attributes of the exported creation. To see calculated attributes, you must press the "Calculate Button" Top Bar The top bar allows you to select what type of creation you working on. As of a0.53 you may choose between Sword, Gun, S-vehicle (small), and L-vehicle (large). The box with "Iso: Untitled" cannot be clicked to change the name. To change the name of your creation, click on "Save As". You can also select the "Tutorial" button to run a basic tutorial in the menu. Finally, the "X" button allows you to quit out of the Creation Menu. Don't forget to save! Left Side The left side of the screen contains two controls, a cone and cube arrangement that allows you to switch to default x, y, or z axis perspectives and a slider that allows you to change the reference pane. The reference pane allows you to select what levels is the default level for placing template materials or materials. Shortcuts F - focuses the view on the current location of the mouse (tends to zoom in as well) Ctrl + Z - undoes the previous action (can undo several in a row) Ctrl + Y - redoes the previous action (can redo several in a row) Creating Tutorials Currently you can create swords, guns, and vehicles. Creating Swords In a0.53 sword damage is determined by three factors: thinness (sharpness of the blade), the template hilt used, and the amount/type of resources used. Guns and swords use the same multipliers for materials. It has been stated that durability will be implemented for items in the next major release. When this happens, durability will be determined by amount/type of resources used and template hilt. Calculated durability can be seen in the "Attribute" tab. To create a sword you must have a template hilt. Creating Guns In a0.53 the damage a gun causes is determined by three factors: distance of the barrel template from the handle template, the templates used, and the amount/type of resources used. Guns and swords use the same multipliers for materials. To create a gun you must have a template handle and a template barrel. Creating Vehicles To create a vehicle you must have two steering wheel, two regular wheels, and engine, a driver's seat (currently there is only a driver's seat) and a vehicle power cell . Build Creation To build creation first use this button and then item will be in your inventory. ISO References category:Game mechanics Category:ISO